


【Thesewt】梦想成真

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: 纽特生日这天，忒修斯送了他一个“梦想成真”魔法礼盒。





	【Thesewt】梦想成真

　　1921年，2月24日。  
　　桌面上摆着一个包装精致的红色盒子，用亮闪闪的缎带扎着，盒面上还有大大的花体字喷绘着“梦想成真”的漂亮字样。  
　　这种魔法礼盒是W笑话商店前不久刚刚推出的最新产品，密封盒子里用咒语装了各种各样的礼物，但直到打开的那一刻才能揭晓，开出来的东西五花八门，可能是足以把人淹没的糖果山，或者最新型号的飞天扫帚，甚至还有可能是一个漂亮火辣的充气情人，据说足有上百种不重样的礼物，内容之丰富简直令人无法想象。  
　　魔法礼盒发售当天轰动了整个对角巷，连破釜酒吧都被挤掉了半面墙的方砖。更神奇的是，不知什么原因，魔法礼盒仿佛真的被灌注了魔力，绝大多数人购买礼盒后开出来的都是自己最想要的东西，后来人们给它起了个别名，叫做“梦想成真”。  
　　店主W兄弟甚至顺水推舟出了一款新包装，招牌广告里两人一起挥动魔杖，变出长长的彩带绘成“魔法礼盒，让您梦想成真”的宣传语，彩纸碎屑飞出高高悬挂的广告牌，飘飘荡荡落到伸长脖子看的路人脑袋上。

　　纽特也曾幻想过。  
　　他觉得自己开出来的肯定会是一只雷鸟的等比例模型——曾有人就得到过。据说对梦想的渴望越深，得到的几率就越大，作为世界上唯一的神奇动物学家，纽特还没有见过真正的雷鸟，他的渴望绝不比那个幸运儿少。  
　　可惜与梦想成真相对应的是礼盒高昂的价格，对纽特这样周薪两个银西可的前魔法部底层雇员来说简直是天方夜谭，即便是位高权重的首席傲罗，也差不多要花费三个月的工资。

　　“这……太贵重了。”纽特绞了绞孔雀蓝大衣一角，有些无所适从，即便两个人的关系早在几年前就超出了普通的兄弟，但是仍然保持着一定的独立性，这通常是由于纽特不肯过分接受忒修斯的照顾。  
　　他不安地说：“忒修斯，我不能——”  
　　“收下。”他的哥哥兼恋人把盒子往前推了推，“至少在你再次出门旅行之前，让我把生日礼物送出去。”  
　　忒修斯那双灰蓝色的眸子扫了一眼摆在桌旁的手提箱，他的声音并不严厉，甚至算得上轻柔，纽特却顿时心虚了。  
　　要不是一大早被忒修斯拉住吃早餐，他现在可能已经在远东的荒野观察瑞埃姆牛，连今天是自己的生日都忘的一干二净。  
　　纽特乖乖道了谢，伸手扯下了红色盒子上层层缠绕的漂亮缎带，深吸口气闭了闭眼睛，像履行什么隆重仪式一般掀开了盒盖——

　　什么也没有发生。  
　　除了一圈粉色的光晕围着他们两人头顶画了一个圆圈就消失了之外。

　　“这，这是？”纽特迷惑地问。  
　　“看起来像是一种魔咒。”忒修斯眼神闪动，皱眉思索片刻，伸手试探性地在无形的空气中摸了摸。  
　　兄弟俩对着空空如也的盒子研究了半天也不明所以，毕竟目前为止还没有听说过有礼盒开出这种效果。  
　　直到挂在墙上的时钟敲响，纽特急忙催促忒修斯先去上班。

　　意料之外的事发生了。  
　　忒修斯刚迈出一步，纽特也跟着起身走了一步。  
　　“不用送了。”忒修斯穿上大衣，边走边回头说，“我今天会早点回来。”  
　　但纽特仍然紧紧跟在他身后，两个人的距离再次缩短。  
　　梅林在上，他弟弟从十岁起就没这么黏人过了，哪怕是他们开始恋爱的时候。  
　　忒修斯本能地觉得哪里不对，疑惑地停了脚步，纽特紧跟着急刹车，一头撞上他坚实的后背。  
　　皮克特从大衣胸前的口袋缝隙里费劲地往外钻，挥舞着长长的树枝抗议自己差点被压扁了。  
　　“忒修斯。”纽特揉着鼻子把皮克特捞出来，声音闷闷地说，“我想我知道这个礼盒的效果了。”

　　二十分钟后，首席傲罗办公室。  
　　“话说回来，纽特，我从来不知道你的梦想是——待在我身边，不超过，唔，十英寸的距离。”  
　　忒修斯坐在办公桌前，身旁还摆着一把空置的扶手椅。他饶有兴趣地比划了一下站在一旁的弟弟与自己的间隔，笑眯眯地说：“这可真是让我受宠若惊。”  
　　纽特简直百口莫辩，一向讷于言辞的他结结巴巴试图用巧合来解释，却在忒修斯“别解释，解释就是掩饰”的眼神下声音越来越小，最后只能别过脸，简直不想去看那个过于幸灾乐祸的傲罗，亏得早餐时他还微妙的为自己近来忙于新书编纂忽视了哥哥有点愧疚。  
　　他忍不住第一百零一次思考这个该死的魔法礼盒究竟出了什么问题，使得自己目前不得不跟忒修斯保持不到一步的距离，一旦想超出这个界限，身体就会被不由自主地拉回去。  
　　于是他被迫和忒修斯以一种近似于连体婴的亲密方式从魔法部的壁炉里冒出来，肩贴肩穿过走廊直达电梯，再下到地下二楼法律执行司，这一路他们收到的注目礼简直比纽特从魔法部辞职前的四年里加起来还多！他甚至能在擦肩而过时听到那些极力压低的窃窃私语——  
　　“从来不知道斯卡曼德兄弟感情这么好。”  
　　“简直就像……就像霍格沃茨上厕所都要结伴的女生。”  
　　当然后面这个比喻技能差到家的女巫迅速在首席傲罗一个眼神下闭嘴了，而前者则得到了一个罕有的和煦笑容，导致其差点怀疑一贯严格的上司被人用复方汤剂冒名顶替了。

　　纽特红着脸苦恼思索的样子简直可爱极了，连面颊上散落的雀斑都像洒了阳光的巧克力屑，甜蜜蜜的。  
　　忒修斯心情极好地欣赏了一会儿，虽然很快纽特就敏锐地察觉到了，脸色肉眼可见地越来越红，最后干脆背过身只给他一个毛绒绒的脑袋。  
　　“你真的不肯坐下吗？我还有很多公务，要处理完才能回家。”  
　　忒修斯敲了敲空置的扶手椅背，轻笑着问：“还是说你想离得更近些？放心，作为生日愿望，我都会满足你的。”  
　　纽特立刻听懂了哥哥不怀好意的暗示，放弃了关于所谓“生日愿望”的解释，磨着牙拒绝：“忒修斯，或许你已经忘了我的博格特？”  
　　“但我就在这里陪你，不到十英寸的距离，还有什么可怕的呢？”  
　　首席傲罗成功在小家伙彻底炸毛前及时收住了，心满意足地打开面前堆积如山的文件开始处理公务，头一次觉得那些生硬冰冷的官方辞令也如此美妙。

　　纽特百无聊赖地望着窗外的魔法天空发了会呆，又和皮克特玩了一会衣服扣子，忽然觉得身边变得极为安静，只听得见羽毛笔沙沙的写字声，他悄悄转过头，看到忒修斯正在一份文件后笔走龙蛇地批注上意见。  
　　男人低着头，英俊的侧脸轮廓分明，握着羽毛笔的手指修长有力，上面生着长年使用魔杖的薄茧。深棕色短发有些微卷，隔着极近的距离可以嗅到好闻的清爽气息——那是纽特少年时在魔药课上第一次调配出迷情剂时闻到的气味之一。  
　　从魔法部辞职后，纽特接受了默默然出版社的委托，开始周游世界寻找神奇动物，总是聚少离多的生活令他已经很久没有见过忒修斯工作时的样子，还是如此接近的距离。  
　　那让纽特想起在遥远的世界各地，阴暗潮湿的洞穴里，幽深广袤的森林里，猫头鹰总会为他送来的那些信件，有时是殷切的嘱咐，有时则是简单的问候，当然也有语气严厉的说教。  
　　纽特望着忒修斯最后签名落款处那个漂亮的字母T，他在想是否忒修斯曾经就是这样签下一份份文件，为他摆平各种各样的麻烦。

　　他凝望的眼神太过温柔，连自己都未曾察觉，紧接着就被一股大力扯下去，跌进了熟悉的怀抱里。  
　　忒修斯不知什么时候停了笔，好整以暇地把弟弟瘦薄的身体放在腿上环抱住，下巴抵在乱蓬蓬的柔软的金棕色卷发上蹭了蹭：“你看了我多久了？”  
　　纽特立刻矢口否认，好不容易消下去的脸红却再次卷土重来，甚至在忒修斯圈在他腰上的手若有若无的揉捏下有往颈项深处蔓延的趋势。  
　　他不自在地小幅度挣扎起来，两个人的距离太近了，忒修斯的气息完全笼罩了他。  
　　首席傲罗的办公椅很宽大，但是两个成年男人这样紧贴着坐在一起还是有些挤了，何况纽特这样挣动着，简直是火上浇油。  
　　“别动。”忒修斯的呼吸加重了，贴在他耳边命令道。  
　　纽特顿时不敢动了。  
　　这很大程度上并不是因为忒修斯的话，事实上他不听命令的时候多了去了，最主要的原因是他能鲜明地感觉到身下抵着自己的东西微微抬头的趋势，让他想起了在这间办公室、这张办公桌上发生过的一些“不太好”的回忆。  
　　纽特赶紧抓起羽毛笔塞进哥哥手心，讨好地说：“继续？”  
　　忒修斯显然知道弟弟在想什么，低笑着咬了咬他的耳垂，单手圈住细窄的腰把人搂的更紧了些，平复了片刻才继续专注批阅那些文件。  
　　印刷刻板的字母和打着官腔的陈词滥调很快让纽特失去了兴趣，他打了个哈欠，窝在忒修斯怀里昏昏欲睡，直到大半小时过去，才看到他终于翻到那一叠文件堆的最后一份。  
　　忒修斯扫了一眼标题，若无其事地想要收起来，纽特却先一步按住了那卷羊皮纸。  
　　“等等。”他维持着坐在哥哥怀里的姿势，探身一字一顿念道：“关于捕杀尼斯湖马形水怪的函？”  
　　“只是个申请，没有批准的话他们不会去做的。”忒修斯试图安抚，尽管这话他自己都不太相信。  
　　纽特当然也不会相信，他不是没有在神奇动物管控司待过。  
　　他皱起眉头，甚至忘了自己别扭的坐姿，仰头看着忒修斯：“魔法部的老一套，对不了解的动物一概猎杀，完全不在乎他们是否会因此灭绝，是吗？”  
　　那双绿眼睛藏在细碎的刘海后，通常躲闪着不习惯与人对视，像现在这样直直望过来的时候，却明亮干净得仿佛能穿透灵魂。  
　　忒修斯看着纽特叹了口气，已经能预料到弟弟接下来想做什么。  
　　纽特果然利落地跳下地：“忒修斯，我需要提前赶到尼斯湖。”  
　　起身的时候忽然想起两个人身上的魔咒，没有了玩笑的心思，纽特蹲在一步之内距离里一边匆匆整理着手提箱一边问：“能想办法解除这个魔法吗？也许可以去圣芒戈试试？”  
　　忒修斯站了起来：“不用。我和你一起去尼斯湖。”  
　　纽特顿住了动作，犹豫地说：“马形水怪很危险，我得在他伤人之前赶过去，但我不能让你冒险——”  
　　“纽特，我是个傲罗。”忒修斯打断了他的话，抬手替他整理了一下刚才弄乱的衣领，“而且，你也不想把时间浪费在圣芒戈吧？”  
　　他的哥哥露出这种神情的时候，往往代表没有回旋的余地。纽特只好答应下来，叮嘱说：“那你一定要跟紧我。”

　　幻影移形来到那片浩瀚的水域时，他们果然在岸边见到了一头身披宽叶香蒲草的水怪，模样确实像极了一匹神骏的马，正散漫悠闲地踱着步，如果不是纽特事先提醒的话，连忒修斯这样的顶级傲罗都有可能被骗过去。  
　　“水怪擅长变化成各种形状，其中最常以马的形象出现，引诱粗心大意的人骑到背上，再一头钻进湖底将其吞吃入腹，但是如果在脑袋上套上马笼头，就很有可能使他们温顺起来。”  
　　纽特小声介绍着，他原计划自己前去当那个诱饵，寻找机会套上笼头将水怪制服，但是魔咒的力量使得他们两人暂时无法分开，纽特只能竭力将忒修斯挡在自己身后。  
　　忒修斯的身材比纽特更高大，这动作其实无济于事，但是弟弟的举动让忒修斯忽然说不出话来。  
　　他没有强行站到前面去，只是握紧了魔杖，紧随着纽特的步子移动。  
　　那是一种驯兽师的步伐，半弓起身体，降低重心，每一步落地时几乎轻巧无声，绕着弯缓慢地接近目标。  
　　马形水怪仿佛全无察觉，漫不经心地甩了甩尾巴。  
　　纽特极具耐心地一点点缩短距离，直到近在咫尺时，纵身跃上了马背，忒修斯紧跟着做出反应，感受到背上增加的重量，水怪顿时一个翻身，猛地扎进了冰凉的深湖之中。  
　　一进入水中，水怪立刻卸去了伪装，整个身体不断拉长，全身浮现出绿色水草般的纤长毛发，滑溜溜的简直抓不住。  
　　纽特伏低身体死死扣住“水草”，艰难地一点点向巨兽头部靠近，水怪巨大的尾巴如同粗砺的鞭子劈头盖脸抽过来，忒修斯迅速转身举起魔杖，发射出一道红光打偏了凌厉的攻势。  
　　搏斗依然在持续，水中掀起无声的滔天巨浪，忒修斯反应灵敏动作沉稳地用魔咒在两人周身构筑起起密密的防护网，挡开了大部分攻击，但不断往最危险的部位前进的纽特脸颊还是被疯狂抽打的“水草”划出了一道深刻的伤口，可他完全顾不上自己，在终于爬到顶端位置的时候一把从衣服里抽出准备好的马笼头，用力扣在了水怪的脑袋上。  
　　水怪翻腾着巨龙似的身体做最后的挣扎，时而越出水面时而沉入水底，周围一切水生动物都早早避得远远的，巨大的浪花将岸边的礁石都击碎成无数片。  
　　纽特紧紧按住笼头，随之在水下水上翻滚，忒修斯护在他身侧，看着弟弟冷静而温柔地不断轻拍着水怪的身体，口中发出安抚的声音。  
　　“嘘，嘘，安静些，小家伙，我们是来帮你的。”  
　　他的动作和声音里仿佛注入了神奇的魔力，整个人似乎都在发光，水怪奇异地渐渐平静下来，顺服地载着兄弟俩浮出水面，慢慢游向了岸边。

　　“好啦，来吧。”  
　　纽特将马形水怪送进了皮箱中，温和而不失严厉地叮嘱了几句，“小家伙”在下去前还不甘心地蹭了蹭纽特的掌心，这才跳入了箱子里那片巨大的水库中。  
　　这时候他们终于察觉到不知何时那种约束两人间距的神奇力量消失了，也许就在水下的时候魔法礼盒的时效到期，梦想成真的时刻结束了。  
　　他们已经不需要再保持一步之内的距离了。  
　　但纽特起身，慢慢走向了一旁的忒修斯，站定在他的面前。  
　　“对不起。”他局促地抓了抓头发，忽然说。  
　　“为什么？”忒修斯挑了挑眉。  
　　“我只是……”纽特手足无措地挤了挤衣服上的水，甚至忘了用一个烘干咒，低着头说，“我只是突然明白了你平时的担心。”  
　　“所以，你也知道靠近他们危险？还是坚持要去做？”忒修斯叹了口气，挥动魔杖给弟弟治疗脸颊上还流着血的伤口，再把湿淋淋的衣服弄干。  
　　纽特安静地任由他动作，点了点头，似乎在想怎么措辞，最后他依然拙于言辞，只是用那双绿眼睛看向他的哥哥，简短而认真地说：“是的，他们是我的梦想。”  
　　忒修斯望着灰头土脸的弟弟，他身上的泥水刚刚被咒语烘干，金棕色的卷发一绺绺地垂下来，脸上的伤口结了暗红的痂，在本该悠闲庆祝的二十四岁生日这一天把自己弄得狼狈不堪，忒修斯却觉得他漂亮得简直像个天使。  
　　他伸手把青年拉进了怀里，用力拥抱住那副瘦弱却坚韧的身躯。  
　　“我愿意一直为你担心下去，如果这就是你的梦想。”  
　　忒修斯俯身隔着碎发在他额头上轻柔地落了一个吻。  
　　“还有，生日快乐，纽特。”  
　　刚刚从湖水中出来，他的嘴唇冰凉，却又温暖得不可思议，纽特觉得从额头传来的那点温度宛如二月早春的明媚阳光，将他从心底照得光明灿烂。  
　　“忒修斯，我的梦想里还有你。”  
　　他勇敢地抬起头，踮起脚磕磕碰碰地亲上哥哥的唇。  
　　“所以，你看，梦想果然成真了。”

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是写给纽特的生贺，生日快乐(⺣◡⺣)♡
> 
> ps：W笑话商店是对在这个时间线上还没有出现的双子一个小小的致敬～


End file.
